Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. Computing systems are now largely connected to networks and the Internet so as to enable widespread communications. The vast capabilities of such computing networks have resulted in the proliferation of a variety of services being offered over networks. Examples of network services include web sites, e-mail, messaging, social networks, database management, virtualization, calendar management, storage, policy management, and so forth.
In one model of computing, a platform hosts multiple tenants (e.g., component programs), each tenant offering their own services to the customers of the provider of the tenant. The platform may be, for example, a server platform, and may be supported by one or more servers. The platform may also be a cloud platform in which the platform has all of the resources of a data center. The cloud platform may be a private cloud, a public cloud, or a hybrid cloud representing some of each.
In any case, when hosting multiple tenants, the platform takes a number of safeguards to make sure that the data of each tenant is protected, and to ensure that enough computing resources are allocated to each tenant. The platform is also aware of the workflows associated with each tenant. As each tenant progresses through its corresponding workflows, the platform ensures that each workflow is followed and that the various tasks of the workflow are successfully accomplished in a timely manner. Accordingly, workflow management is an important role of a platform especially when managing multiple tenants.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.